Normal
by JensenAnea
Summary: In celebration of AkuRoku 2013, I am starting my first non-one-shot of AkuRoku. In this book, we'll follow Roxas as he learns to deal with becoming gay, leaving his daunting past behind, forgiving the dead, helping his sister, and learning to "normalize" his mental issue. In other words, Roxas has hell to go through, and the schizophrenia isn't helping. [Please review!]
1. Prologue

What I Asked For

In life, you get what you asked for. My mistake was that I actually _believed _that. I guess you could say I was very gullible, very trusting. I was just born that way: always believing what I read or what I was told by the higher-ups. Truthfully, it's only natural until proven otherwise and I never was. Back to my point, you get what you ask for out of life. And I... well, I never asked for "normal". I just _assumed _I would have a normal, quaint lifestyle. I assumed I wouldn't change and that I'd fall into step with a beautiful girl I loved – but didn't really _love – _and from that point, I'd raise some kids and die with a mediocre perspective of life, just like my dad did when I was around thirteen years old.

Though I resented that he didn't really get what he wanted out of life, I somehow believed I would suffer the same fate. Maybe that was my issue. At the time, I didn't _want _normal. In fact, I resented normal. Because _I _wasn't normal. I mean, I was born with flaming red hair that spiked out in a dramatic fashion that got me and my family stares when I went out with them in public. I had the brightest green eyes and _no one on either side of my family _had eyes like that. And on top of that, I was thirteen years old and I was just then starting to figure out that I didn't like girls and thought – like every other teenager – that I was completely crazy.

So, no, I didn't want normal. I never asked for normal. I _assumed _normal. But, boy was I wrong. Not only would I not get normal, I would _crave _normal. I would sit out on my roof in the rain and look up at the stars, begging for normalcy as my tears of frustration mixed with the rain abusing my face.

And even later, much later, would I learn better. Not having normalcy would be the best thing I never asked for.

* * *

**Yeah, that was Axel's POV if you were confused. The rest of the story is through Roxas's eyes. I'm so excited for this story! Thanks for reading! ~ J**

**You better review! ~ Roxas**

**Don't be rude, Roxy. ~ Axel**

**I said don't call me that! ~ Roxas**


	2. Grocery Shopping

1. Grocery Shopping

I call my disease schizophrenia, but I don't think that's all this is. With my disease, I see and hear things that aren't really there – it never matters how real they are to me, I have to remember they don't really exist. Nothing. Nobody.

* * *

I didn't just _not like _getting up early, I completely and utterly resented it. So much so, that my brain actually muted the sound of the alarm clock on its own. So a few years back, when my sister, Namine, became completely fed up with my habit of sleeping through the orphanage's alarm clock she developed the habit of giving me a wet willy _every damn morning_.

"Morning sunshine!" She said with mock cheerfulness as she stuck her saliva-soaked pinky in my ear, giving me an ugly chill and squirm so I sat up.

I glared at her and probably looked awful with the bags under my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping. That wasn't particularly unusual, but that usually meant _he _was going to appear soon. When Namine noticed, she quickly wiped her hand on her white shorts and sat down on the bed. My eyes widened only slightly when she put her hand on mine to rub small circles into the bones while she smiled sympathetically. _Oh no_. She wanted to _talk _again. "Roxas, look-"

"No." I immediately said, holding up a hand. "We are _not _talking now. Look, can we just do it later? Besides, we have a lot of other things to talk about." I told her, throwing back the covers and shakily getting out of bed. Going without sleep quickly drained my body of strength and I would soon become as weak as a brittle old person. I could nearly feel my muscles turning into liquid as I staggered to my duffel bag on the floor and dug through it for a shirt and some pants.

"Roxas, I told you that you're going to stay here." Namine said, both of her hands resting softly on my shoulders.

I shrugged her off. "And I declined, remember? Anyways, if I moved in, that would require you to get rid of the art studio, and I could never make you do that. That's your office, your _job_. You don't have enough room for me, and I don't expect you too. I'll find somewhere to stay, don't worry." I turned my head up to look at her upside-down image with a soft, albeit a bit fake, smile.

She just frowned dejectedly. "Roxas..."

I ignored her, pulling on the cargo shorts and then slipping a black t-shirt on over my head. "C'mon, let's eat. I'll cook, yeah?" I flashed her a smile over my shoulder and I zipped my bag back up and took her hand. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, my sister in tow.

I suppose you're a bit confused as to what's going on. Frankly, I have no clue. For starters, my name is Roxas. Roxas Paterson. I'm fifteen years old. If I went to school, I'd probably being going to the local high school, Twilight Town High School. But, I don't go to school. Nope, I was home-schooled for a long time in the orphanage I used to belong to, but I'm not there anymore. I ran away about two days ago. Why am I not living with Namine, you might ask? Well, Namine is older than me so she turned eighteen faster and was released from the orphanage. Unfortunately, I couldn't go with her. Two reasons: Namine didn't make enough money and wasn't stable enough for them to accept the adoption, and the orphanage is small and run but complete and utter sadists who beat and rape the kids in it. Luckily, Namine and I only fell into the category of severe, within-an-inch-of-our-lives beatings.

Namine wasn't raped because they assumed she was mute and didn't "want one who wouldn't scream". I wasn't raped because I freaked them out with my disease. Oh, yeah! I should mention that, because that might clear up some things. I'm schizophrenic, as in I see and hear things and people that aren't really there. Of course, I'm very much aware that these things aren't real. But sadly, that fact doesn't help anything. _He _still brings all the bad stuff with him that is almost too real to _not _be real. I call him "he" or "him" but he's introduced himself to be as "Sora" on many occasions, so I guess his name is Sora. On one of the good days, when he was acting normal and friendly, I asked him why he was named that. He just laughed and said, "Because it's your name without an x." and laughed some more until he froze, turned into his other, and I was knocked out cold just to fall into a nightmare. See, there are two different Sora's. One is a very bright, giddy, smiley boy who I consider a friend. He's very curious and good at giving advice and/or getting me into trouble. He's all bright colors and big smiles. Then, there's Anti-Sora. Or at least, that's what I call him. He doesn't talk. He follows me like my shadow and gives me horrifying nightmares and hallucinations. He's the one that makes me hear things too, things that drive me crazy. Things like nails on a chalkboard, or a baby screaming, or creepy childrens' laughter. He really liked the subtle sounds. Those were the ones that normally drove me into the fits that landed me in a hospital. If I start hearing some ghost child scream? That's fine, I'll go lock myself in a closet and cry and come out an hour later just a little shaken up. But, if I hear the soft sound of droplets of water falling? I went berserk. Because it didn't just stop after an hour, no, it went on for _days_. And it just slowly increased in volume until I could only hear that sound and I'd close my eyes for a minute, the image of faces crowding over me a distant memory when I woke up in the hospital.

I suppose you're wondering why I don't get treatment. Well, newsflash, I'm an orphan with a sister who can barely keep herself off the streets. I can't afford treatment. The only way I can get treatment is if Namine admits me into an asylum and like _hell _if I'm allowing her to do that. Not that she's willing to do that, anyways.

I pulled out a frying pan from the cabinet next to the stove. I set it down on the front-left burner and turned on the heat. Namine sat down on a stool at her breakfast bar, watching me cook with appreciation in her eyes like I was some piece of art. "So, heads up, I won't be here tonight. Visiting a friend just a few streets away."

My ears perked up. "Oh?"

"Yep. And I already know what you're thinking. Don't be stupid, Roxas." She said, slightly begging. I looked at her over my shoulder and grinned charismatically.

"No idea what you're talking about, Namine." I said, but the smirk was there, underlying. The smirk that belonged to my darker side. The side that wasn't really Namine's little brother. The side that lied and stole and fought back when the caretakers tried to beat us. The side that got me in solitary confinement for weeks and weeks and weeks. The side that reminded me a bit of Anti-Sora.

She scoffed. "Right. Whatever, Roxas. Do what you want, but you're being stupid." I heard her get up and move, but I didn't look for where she went. So, it startled me a bit when she draped her arms over my shoulders and hugged my neck, she nuzzled me affectionately and whispered, "I love you, you know."

The shock now passed, I smiled and nudged her with my head. I twisted quickly to peck her cheek. "I know, and I love you too." We were very close for brother and sister, but we were the only family the other had left. We only had each other.

But I was a selfish boy.

"You wanna come with me to the grocery store?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Breakfast passed quickly and I ended up cleaning out mess as well. As I cleaned, Namine sketched in her sketch book. She's had it since we were young and _still _hasn't run out of paper, which never seizes to amaze me. She's getting closer and closer but never seems to come to an _end_. "So," I started up a conversation, drawing her attention away from the body she was forming via pencil. "who is this friend you're meeting up with?"

She waved a dismissive hand, returning her bluish-purple eyes to the paper in front of her, twirling her pencil absentmindedly. "Just a close friend from college. He's just moved into his apartment and needs my help unpacking. I promised him I would."

Deciding to mess with her, I finished up my work and slid into the chair next to her, smirking devilishly. "Oh? Is he a close friend... or a romantic interest?" I nudged her, giving her a knowingly look in my light blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed me lightly. "He's gay, Roxas."

I flinched unintentionally.

She smirked. "Just like you, if I remember correctly. I could hook you two up if you want me to. He isn't looking for anything serious, like you. Just some harmless flirting and... _you never know_... maybe-"

I held up a hand. "Sis, I love you and all, but you need to cut it with teasing me about my sexuality."

She giggled harmlessly. "Okay, okay. I'm done." She punctuated the sentence by dropping her pencil. "You still want to go grocery shopping with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What if I freak out?" I asked her curiously.

She snickered. "I'm not embarrassed of you, Roxas."

I grinned. "Thanks." But, we both knew how fake our smiles could be. We'd learned to smile, even if it hurt. But those smiles were worn and tired, strained and useless. They meant nothing but _I'm trying to make __**you **__feel better, not __**me**_. "Even if you were," I started, turning away before she made a move to point out how fake I was smiling. "I wouldn't blame you. I'm sick in the head, literally. That's why we are where we are and why we went through what we did." I said, looking down at my socked feet in shame. I got up to walk back into the kitchen, but Namine grabbed my arm before I escaped.

"You know that's not true." She said sternly, which was odd for her. Namine was soft and sweet, with a voice that made angels cry and drove the hearing impaired insane.

Finally, I gave into not playing the nice guy and scowled at her. "Not how I remember it."

She frowned, looking upset and frustrated. Frowns weren't fit for Namine's face, who was accustomed to small smiles and pretty pouts. "I'm telling you, it's impossible to remember-"

"-and I'm telling you the truth. I was two years old, and Mom and Dad were arguing in the car. If it's not possible, how do I remember _exactly _what they look like when you can barely remember? They were arguing, Namine, and Dad was talking about me. Saying how he didn't need an insane child to ruin his rep, and Mom said she couldn't afford the medical treatment anyways. And Dad said something you being crazy too. _I bet she's just as nuts as him_. They weren't crying, they were just frustrated. Of course, I only remember because Mom kept looking back at me worriedly because I was talking to Sora." I laughed dryly, completely void of humor but I just needed to feel something. My chest had always felt so hollow, so empty. Like I didn't even have a heart. Self-consciously, I pressed my hand against my chest and waited. Sure enough, there it was, the slow and dull _ba-bump, ba-bump_, of my heart that wasn't doing a very good job. I couldn't really feel, my depression was so far gone.

Namine stared at me. "I don't know how you can remember that... but I guess..." She didn't say anything after that. She didn't really have to. She redirected her eyes down at her sketchpad and mindlessly sketched a rough outline of the hair on the egg-shaped head. I wondered if she realized the hairstyle vaguely resembled mine. Or maybe, I was reading too into it.

With an aggravated huff, I jogged back to her bedroom and begrudgingly returned to the futon. I curled in on myself in the covers, seeking the nonexistent protection of a parent, or even a lover. Namine was my sister, sure, but she was just as broken as me. She was also seeking that feeling of love and protection, something we couldn't feed each other because we didn't possess it. Our chest were heavy and empty, and feelings passed right through them. I might've drifted off into a dreamless sleep right then and there. I might've actually gotten some rest and savored the little bit of sanity I had left with a calm, blank-headed sleep. I might've relaxed a bit and then apologized to Namine, but I didn't, because I felt the ultimately familiar tap on my shoulder.

* * *

When Namine got curious, she'd quiz me on things about the disease, like what Sora was like or some of the things I saw. I always compared Sora to a stubborn little kid ahead of himself. While Sora could be kind and gentle and bright, he could also easily act twice his age or act very, impossibly stubborn. He rarely got angry, because that was Anti-Sora's emotion. Anti-Sora felt all the bad emotions and inflicted the worst on me, Sora felt all the good emotions and sometimes even made my day.

Sora was the good side of this from-the-bowls-of-the-earth disease. Usually, Sora was chipper and encouraging. That is, a little after his arrival. When he first visits, he's just a bundle of mischief.

The brunette who looked a little too like me for peace of mind grinned at me in what could be counted as a leer. "Hmm..." He said, walking backwards to face me as we walked through the grocery store. Namine had given me a short list of what she wanted me to find, so I was alone in this hunt. He tipped his chin up at me and chuckled. "_Shopping, eh_?"

I didn't answer. I would not embarrass Namine today. Lowering my eyes, I looked at the first thing on the list: _Eggs_. With a deep sigh, I picked a basket up and held it loosely in my hands. I ignored Sora's comments as we walked through the store. We got to what I dubbed the "cold section" of the store where all the dairy and meat were. Of course, before all that I passed the frozen desserts. And, of course, my eyes landed on the sea salt ice cream.

"Yum." I grinned, my free hand twiddling with my jacket's zipper as my taste buds remembered the taste of the ice cream.

Sora smirked next to me, his hands digging into his front pockets.

I looked around to make sure no one would see or hear me talk to what they thought was air before leaning into Sora. "You think Namine will mind if we get this?"

Sora shook his head. "_She gave you twenty munny for eggs, your cereal, hers, and toothpaste. I think you're fine._" With that being said, I reached out for the tub of ice cream. Only seconds later did I feel the basket I held in a loose grip get kicked out of my hands. I turned sharply to watch it slide down the newly washed floors, nearly hit a man trying to buy some beef, and lodge itself underneath a table displaying donuts for half price. "_Whoops._" Sora snorted beside me, facing turning a red shade of humor.

"Ha." I said flatly, lowly as to not be heard. The man that almost got hit gave me the evil eye, his bright green eyes watching as I moved across the floor. I lowered my head shamefully. Though Sora had kicked the basket out of my hand, anyone else probably saw my arm jerk and made it look like I purposefully tossed it. "Sora, I hate you." I grumbled.

He just hop-stepped beside me, looking mighty pleased with himself.

I approached the display table and dropped onto my knees. I pulled up the table cloth and smirked, finding my basket tipped over right underneath. I grabbed onto the handle and attempted to crawl out from under the table, but someone roughly grabbed my ankle and yanked me out. I gasped, the cloth falling off my head as I was dragged across the floor. When I was released, I jumped onto my feet.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?" A man shouted at me. I looked up and saw a man dressed an all black uniform, most likely the grocery store's uniform. His name tag read _Luxord – Assistant Manager_. I mentally groaned. So, I was in trouble. Thanks Sora.

"_No problem_." Yeah, knows all my thoughts, too.

I winced, and looked up at the man sheepishly. My eyes darted back to the man browsing beef, his green eyes trained on the scene rather openly. His bright red spikes were being ruffled by the breeze let off by the AC system keeping the meat cool. He seemed rather interested. I narrowed my eyes on him before Luxord cleared his throat, earning my attention again.

"Well?" He snapped at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, sorry, sir."

He scoffed. "You could've ruined the display! Sorry doesn't cut it, kid."

I gritted my teeth together, my knuckles turning white over the handle of my basket. "I'm not a kid."

He grunted. "That's it. Where is your parent? I'd like to speak with them." He said, his eyes now scanning for my non-existent parental figure. His eyes landed on the green-eyed redhead looking at us and he snapped. "Hey! You are this kid's parent?" He yelled, luckily no one else was within ear-shot. It was a slow day, I suppose.

The redhead looked at me and shook his head. "No, sorry."

Luxord groaned.

Sora was becoming angsty next to me. "_Hey, he doesn't have parents you moron!_" The brunette snapped beside me.

"Right." I said lowly.

Luxord roughly grabbed my left upper arm and yanked upward, glaring spitefully down at me. I hated when people looked down at me. "What did you say, kid?" He spat at me.

I made some sort of angry growling sound and I felt that same connection I've felt many times. It's kind of like sharing nerves with someone. Like a million ties are linking you to someone so that you become the puppet to them, or even their shadow. Suddenly, Sora stood beside me and moved. I mimicked those motions and we both yelled the same thing, even if they only heard me. I called this state the Puppet State. "I don't have any parents, you prick!" We yelled and suddenly my free arm lifted and I back-handed Luxord with my basket with as much force as I could. Luxord dropped me and then fell to the ground, cradling his hurting face.

Sora released me and I released the basket. I was shaking, as I always was when I became "myself" again. I could see the redhead looking stunned at what he'd just seen. My eyes moved a little past him and I saw Namine round the corner. "Roxas, you-"

Leaving the redhead to assist Luxord, I ran past him and grabbed Namine's arm, jerking her out of sight. "We're leaving."

"But, what-"

"I hurt someone."

With nothing more needed to be said, Namine dropped the basket where she stood and we both ran out of the store and into the new downpour of the afternoon.

* * *

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me?"

I kept quiet.

"When did Sora come back?" She asked.

Sora, looking a bit guilty himself, sat next to me cross-legged on the couch, fiddling with the buttons on his gloves. He and I met eyes and he nodded at me. I sighed a bit deeply. "After breakfast, when I went back up to your room to nap."

She nodded in concentration. "Alright. Well then, maybe I should cancel on my friend tonight. It's really last minute, but he'll understand."

"No!" I said instantly. "No, don't cancel. I'll be fine. You know Anti-Sora doesn't come around until at least twenty-four hours after Sora makes an appearance. Right?" I looked to Sora next me, offering some remnants of a smile.

"Right." He said, brightening up at me.

I turned back and nodded at my blonde sister.

"Alright, alright. But, you call if _anything _happens, you got that?" She snapped at me.

I stood up from the couch and grabbed her coat for her. I slipped it onto her and turned her back around for a hug. "Stop worrying about me, Namine. I'm a big boy." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She pressed her smile into my shoulder. As the smile faded, her arms grew tighter. I knew she felt like she was hugging me for the last time. She knew my decision and knew she couldn't stop it. Her arms tightened a bit more before she released me and smiled softly. "I better go, he's probably waiting."

"Alright, see ya." I waved her off.

She was about to cross the threshold when she paused and turned on her heel. "You know I love you, right?"

I smirked gently. "I know."

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I love you, Roxas."

The smirk melted off into a genuine, rare smile. "I love you too, Namine."

With a satisfied nod, she turned back around and walked off. Twilight Town was so small, you didn't really need a car, and it's not like either of us had the funds for it. Namine was struggling enough to keep the apartment. With that goodbye, I turned around and closed the door.

Sora sat idly on the couch, eyes closed as he concentrated on something. I didn't disturb him. While he knew everything I thought, I had no clue as to what loomed in his head.

I dragged my heavy feet across the floor until I reached the stairs. As my leg went up to the first step, I heard something jingle in my pocket. When I reached in and pulled out a key, I was surprised. Namine was sneakier than I thought. On the key was a tab on the chain that read:

_You're always welcome, Roxy_.

I smirked dryly, and wrapped a fist so tight around the key that the edge bit into my skin. Now shaking with regret, guilt, sadness, and anger, I stomped up the bedroom to repack my bag. I was leaving. _Now_.


	3. Trouble

**So, yeah hey guys. So, I've decided I will upload every Tuesday. Seems fair, yeah? Please review if you want me to continue this. I know this chapter is really lame. I'm not too happy with it but that's my fault for rushing to give you guys an update. Thank you to all the followers on this story [even if I think only like five people are following right now] still love you guys! Hope you like! Please review!**

2. Trouble

The disease allows me to feel those nothings and nobodies that aren't really there.

* * *

I had always been a loner. I never liked company for too long, even if that company happened to be what was left of my family. I needed my personal space, that's all. It wasn't that I didn't like Namine, I loved her with every last inch of what was left of my heart [if I even really had one].

Humoring myself, I lifted my free hand and placed it over the left side of my chest and, sure enough, felt the slow, sad, and dull _ba-bump, ba-bump_, of my weak, pathetic heart. I let my free hand fall limp to my side and continued to drag my feet through the damp streets. My hood was pulled over my face, hiding my eyes from everyone. The rain still hit my face, but I didn't want anyone to see me looking continuously at Sora, who was walking rather forlornly next to me.

He walked up until we were brushing and whispered, "_Can we talk?_"

I groaned and immediately turned into the alley next to us. People gave me shifty looks, but I couldn't care less. I'd get even weirder looks if I was caught talking to myself. "Okay, what?" I asked him, sitting down beside the dumpster and looking up at the brunette with an angry expression.

He shuffled his feet. "_Did you leave... because of me?_" He asked, his voice a bit sheepish and regretful. Odd for Sora, who was always brightly smiles and bubbly laughter.

I smirked. "No, Sora, it wasn't because of you. Namine doesn't have the room for me and I don't want to be another expense to her, anyways. She's struggling with money and I can struggle on my own."

He smiled down at me. "_You're a good brother, Roxas._"

I grinned back at him. "Thanks, buddy."

"Who are you talking to?"

I immediately jumped to my feet and met eyes with the group of three in front of me. The one with the eye patch seemed to be talking to me. I dusted off my pants and gripped my bag I had slung around one shoulder tightly. "Uh, no one, forget it."

He smirked at me. "Oh really? No one else is around?"

This time, I didn't look so confident. "N-No."

"Good."

I barely processed being grabbed before I felt the opposite wall collide with my back and I grunted loudly. "Shit." I muttered, and then I felt my left arm get pinned to the wall. I looked to see a girl with bleach blonde hair smirking devilishly at me. I swallowed hard.

"_C'mon, Roxas, fight!_" Sora yelled from behind her.

I turned away, but my right arm had been pinned by a confident-looking man with, get this, _pink _hair. Had I not been in this life-threatening situation, I would've laughed at him. I definitely wasn't laughing when I felt something cold touch the side of my neck. The man with the eye patch smirked at me when he noticed the fear rising in my icy blue eyes.

"Now look who's so confident." The man grinned at me.

I struggled, but it was fruitless. Both the evil blonde and the cocky pinkette had a tight hold on me. "Let me go!" I shouted at them, but the knife pressed a bit harder and I bit my tongue.

"Boy, if you keep yelling, yer gonna get killed." The oldest, the one with the eye patch, snapped at me, his one eyes zeroing in on me. "Got it?"

I nodded wordlessly.

He loosened up. "What's in the bag, shorty?"

The blonde released my arm and I threw it to his feet. "All my belongings." I stated, letting her pin my arm up again.

Looking unconvinced, the oldest rifled through it. He tossed some things to the ground, soaking some of my clothes in the dirty water but I didn't say anything. I wasn't the greatest fighter, and I'd surely get killed going up against these three.

When he was done, he stuffed all my stuff back in sloppily and tossed it back to my feet. "Huh. You a runaway, kid?"

I nodded.

He nodded back, and then quickly checked my pockets. "No money?" He asked.

"No money." I answered.

He snickered. "Damn. Well, I guess there is one thing I can get out of you." He said with a sly grin. I didn't really get what he was getting at until I felt the pink-headed boy take my other arm and pin them both above my head while the blonde covered my mouth and held the knife to my throat. The oldest smirked. "You're a good boy, aren't ya? You won't scream." He grabbed my hips and pulled himself against me.

That's when I understood: I was going to be raped.

"No, please!" I tried to scream, but it was too muffled to be coherent.

"What? Can't here you. Was that a _go ahead? _Alright, then." His right hand slithered down to grab my crotch and I yelped, trying to move away from the disgusting touch. The oldest just laughed sadistically at my obviously displeasure. He squeezed me painfully, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Larxene, think you can get the jacket off if Marly lets go real fast?" The oldest asked as he grinded into me. I could feel his erection. I felt sick to my stomach.

The blonde, Larxene, smirked. "Or, I'll just hold the knife... here." The knife slid lightly to the top of my windpipe. My eyes widened. "And I think he'll take it off without complaint. Right, gorgeous?" She whispered hotly in my ear and I whimpered. Marly, the pinkette, let go of my arms and slid the jacket off of me when he figured I wasn't going to do it myself.

"That's a good boy." The oldest said in my ear when Marly pinned my arms back up.

I closed my eyes tightly. I felt so disgusted as he grabbed my crotch more and more. He rubbed his erection against mine which wasn't forming very quickly. I was too scared to be aroused, and like _hell _if I would be aroused by him.

"_Roxas! Fight them! Please do it!_" Sora yelled from behind the crowd.

I couldn't see him, could barely here him. I just wanted to fall asleep and not ever remember this. I didn't want this memory. "I can't do it, Sora." I mumbled. Only Sora would be able to understand it. I felt the oldest grab my ass hard and I jerked away, but that made me jerk into him. He groaned and smiled down at me in that sick, twisted way that made my stomach churn.

"Take his shirt off." The oldest ordered, and Marly let get go of my arms to take off my shirt. I was shivered by now, the rain still pounding hard all around us at an ice temperature. Plus, it was freezing outside already; fall was coming.

The oldest leaned down and licked from my neck down to my collarbone. Then, he bit me and I groaned, shaking. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this.

The oldest frowned. "I don't like his reactions." That's when I felt his fist drive into my crotch and I screamed out against Larxene's gloved hand. "Much better. I like that, much better." Another fist came into stomach while he sucked at my collarbone. I hated this so much I couldn't stand it. I was crying now, not just from the pain in my crotch and stomach, but from the pain of knowing I was going to be raped by this sicko. I should've listened to Namine.

"_Roxas, please..._" I think Sora was crying.

I could feel his hand go down my pants, but he stopped.

"_Roxas..._"

He became frustrated so he punched me again and then began undoing my belts. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight away my consciousness, but then I heard it.

"Hey, _guys_."

Everyone that held me froze. I even felt the oldest freeze up against me. Over my molester's shoulder, I could faintly see green eyes, fair skin, red hair... but my eyes were growing hazy with the pain and the tears. "No." I mumbled, shaking my head. Not another. _Please_.

I could feel him look at me for a second before he smirked and looked at the one in front of me. "Xigbar." He stated before he rushed forward and ripped the guy clean off of me. Xigbar got another punch in, making me hunch over even with my arms still pinned above me.

"You little shit!" Someone yelled and I realized it was Marly, right in front me. He grabbed my hair and lifted me off the ground. I screamed out, but he slapped me across the face probably as hard as he could. "You called him, didn't you? Didn't you!" He yelled at me, but then he was ripped away too. I fell to the ground and something sharp cut down my hand. I was sobbing, almost screaming, at this point. Not only was I in great pain, I was petrified. I could hear grunts and yells of pain, the sound of fists meeting skin. I feared it would come for me, so I closed my eyes and waited, listened.

I heard a girl yell in preparation of attack and then in pain. Then, I just heard muffled groaning before the sound of foot steps running away. I looked over at my clothes that were discarded into a puddle and pulled them into my chest, not caring if they were soaked. I was so cold I was numb. This hardly bothered me.

"Hey, are you-"

My head snapped up and I forgot there was another. The redheaded one. One that wanted me for himself, maybe? He knew them all, so I couldn't take chances. He was to my left, where the alley let out into the street, but I could find another way out. I didn't care about my clothes, or my bag, I just cared to get out of there with my life and my virginity.

My eyes widened into saucers as I stared at him, too scared to really search the face for anything I might recognize. I scooted away from him, my legs threatening to buckle as I stood up.

"Hey, now, I won't-"

"Back off!" I yelled, grabbing Larxene's knife and holding it up shakily. It tumbled right out of my hand and skidded in between us, the handle covered in my blood. We both dove for it, but he came out victor. Of course, I was in no condition to fight. I back crawled away from him until my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes, holding my hands out, open, and bleeding in defense.

_Clink!_

"_Roxas, look._" Sora said beside me and I looked towards the noise. Far down the alley way, something caught the light of one of the streetlights. The knife.

"Wha...?" I murmured.

"_Roxas, it's the man from the grocery story._" Sora said next to me and pointed up excitedly.

I quickly turned back around and saw the man with the fiery spikes walking towards me. I pressed myself harder into the wall, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't run, and my eyes told me his legs could carry a good distance. Plus, I had no weapon. So, I started breathing quickly and audibly as he came closer. Tears continued to pour out of my eyes, but I tried to keep them away as much as possible.

"Hey, now." He held his hands up innocently. He even smiled a little, his eyes squinting at the corners like he smirked or smiled a lot. "Hey, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I shook my head. "No... you know... you know them."

The green-eyed man nodded. "I do, but I'm not like them. I promise." He gently placed a hand on my knee and offered me his hand. "Can you stand?"

As if to prove me wrong when I nodded, the pain in my crotch returned and paralyzed me. I closed my eyes tightly against it, shaking my head. "It hurts."

His voice became concerned. "What hurts?"

I peeked out of one eye and blushed a bit before muttering, "He punched me... there." I put both my hands protectively over my crotch.

"Damn it." The man said before taking my wrists and prying them away. "I know it hurts, but you shouldn't do that. It'll make it worse. C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital." He pulled gently on my wrists, but I pulled him back with all my remaining strength. He ended up toppling over me. "What?" He whispered, because he was close enough.

I started really crying again. "I can't... I can't go to a hospital. They'll... send me back... don't send me back. Please don't send me back! I'll do anything you want, I swear! Anything! Just don't make me go back, please." I sobbed to him.

He put his hands over my mouth and made our eyes meet. "Okay, okay, calm down. No hospital, okay? No hospital, no police, no nothing. Just you and me. I'm taking you back to my house, understand? It's only me there, so no one else has to know about you, got it? Can you trust me?"

I held his eyes as he spoke. When he was done, I looked a bit to his left at Sora who was grinning down at us. He nodded excitedly in response to the man practically on top of me and gave me a thumbs up. "_He'll take care of you, Roxas. Don't worry_."

I met his green eyes again and nodded without a word. He took his hand off my mouth and picked up my bag next to him. "C'mon, I don't live far from here. We can take the alleyways so no one sees you, okay? There's always police out on the street and we look mighty suspicious." He chuckled, grabbing my discarded clothes and stuffing them into my bag. He tossed it over his shoulder much like I did and then looked down at me. "Can't walk?" He asked again.

I attempted to, using the wall for support as I pushed myself to straighten up, but I couldn't. Not with the pain that seemed to spread from the two bases to cover my entire body. I bit back a groan and tears and promptly shook my head. He took my arm I used to support myself and brought it over his shoulder. I felt bad that he was to bend down a lot because I was so much shorter than him, but it definitely helped with the walking.

"So, do you have a name, stranger?" He asked me.

I froze, my mouth forming my name but it never went past my lips. I looked over at Sora, but he was just staring ahead of himself like he was in a trance. "Um..."

"C'mon, you can tell me. I already promised I won't turn you into the police."

I swallowed hard. "I'm Sora." I croaked hoarsely, of course not looking into his eyes. I looked up at him when he just nodded, obviously not going to reply. I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you so full of yourself?"

He snickered. "Best not to say that to guy who is going to house you, no questions asked." He pointed out, pretending to drop me just to make a point.

I snickered back at him. "But you already asked me a question."

He looked down at me with a playful smirk and narrowed eyes. "Maybe I'll just go leave you back there. They're not expecting me to rescue you, they'll probably go back there and look for you."

I shifted uncomfortably. "You don't... mean that, do you? You aren't going to put me back there, will you?" I hated how much I sounded like a innocent little kid, but I couldn't help it. At this point, I _was _an innocent little kid. I was scared out of my mind and I was in so much pain I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet.

I shouldn't have thought that.

Axel looked at me and frowned. "Are you sure you're okay, kid? You look-"

I didn't really hear the rest. I felt my eyes roll back and my body go numb.

We both fell to the ground. "Sora!"

_Not... Sora... I'm... Roxas._

* * *

There was a sound that was a lot like static. It was fuzzy, and really far away from wherever I was. It kind of echoed, which made me curious as to where I was. That's when I felt it. No, I _smelled _it before I felt it. The fowl stench that surrounded the creatures _he _created. I could smell it, strong and close, and it made my nose wrinkle. I blanched at the smell, and tried to turn away from it but something heavy sat on my chest, weighing me down.

"_Roxas?_" I knew that voice... Sora? "_Roxas, get out!_" Get out? Of what?

The static grew louder, drowning out Sora's very distant yells. I wanted to protect my ears from the sound, but I was paralyzed. I was getting scared though, I could feel it working up beneath the pressure in my chest. My mouth opened and my breathing became labored. I could hear myself breathing, and it was so hard to do. It was so hard to keep breathing, with that pressure on my chest especially.

It was right after smelling that awful smell of the dark that I felt it. I couldn't tell if I was crying or sweating when I felt them brush my bare skin. Was I not wearing a shirt? I felt the soft brush of the crooked, one-line limbs. I didn't really know what they were called. Sora called them shadows, but they looked more like giant ants. Anti-Sora made them, and they both shared the same empty eye sockets that glowed yellow. They dragged their limbs across my skin briefly before I felt claws dig into my back and drag down. I arched up, possibly screaming. I couldn't hear myself anymore. The static was too loud, the stench too strong, and the pain too great to focus.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." I said as I exhaled.

"_Sora?_"

"Sora." I said. "Where's Sora? Sora!" I called out. He's fought Anti-Sora for me many times before. Maybe he could fight him now. I screamed out again, but something covered my mouth. "Sora help!" I yelled, but my lips seemed to be glued together. It felt like my chest was cracking open. A dark shadow rose from it, and it looked just like me for a minute. It dilated, fluctuated, and then became what it really was – or, rather, _who_. The shadow became Anti-Sora.

He stood and turned. Those glowing yellow orbs stared into my eyes with no emotion, because he only knew the negatives. He was the negative copy of Sora, and he was all of my negative emotions. I stared back at him, waiting for something. He reached a hand out, and the shadows emerged from it.

And they came straight for me: hungry for light.

* * *

"No!" I yelled and I sat upright. My body was sweaty and in pain, but my mind was in no better place. It hurt, I was mentally aching. It was a bizarre sensation, but not an alien one. No, that feeling was too familiar. I fisted the sheets covering the lower half of my body. I checked under the blankets to make sure I wasn't _completely _naked and was both pleased and not. I was pleased to know I was wearing pants, I did not like that they were not mine and were rolled quite a few times at the waist and ankles to just barely fit me. "What the- hey!" Two large hands look my shoulders and pinned me right back down to the bed.

The room spun, and I saw two different people standing over me.

I saw Sora, who was pale as a sheet and looking both terribly guilty and worried. I gave him a confused look, unsure of what reason he had to feel guilty. It wasn't like him to be so worried and guilty all the time. Those emotions belong to Anti-Sora... so why was Sora able to experience them?

The other person had fair skin, and really pretty green eyes, and red hair that just could not _possibly _be natural, and had these weird teardrop tattoos under their eyes. I kind of liked it, because it was just unique and I had never seen it before. Because of my foggy vision, I might've thought I was looking at a girl until I felt the large, masculine, somewhat soft_ and _rough hands rub against my shoulders as they fixed their grip on me.

I gasped, staring up at the stranger and slipped out of their faulty grip. I sat up in the bed and scrambled to the other side. My chest heaved with fear. I still felt trapped in the nightmare, and I was trying to blink my way out of it. But I wasn't waking up. I was half-naked and trapped in a foreign room by a stranger. Why couldn't I remember him? And why did my head hurt so bad?

"Sora, just-" He moved from the head of the bed to where I was perched at the foot, cornering me. In a burst, I launched myself off the bed and slid right under his arm. I felt his fingers ghost over my bare back to grab me, but I was quicker. The momentum made my body rush forward and I couldn't stop myself from slamming into the door. Even so, I wasted no time in throwing open the door and slamming it behind me. I held onto the handle, fighting the man on the other side for the power of trapping.

When he started to win, I let go of the doorknob and darted down the hallway, trying to ignore the sound of the door behind me slamming open and footsteps coming after me. "Sora! Sora!"

Sora? Why is he calling me Sora?

"_That's the name you gave him last night_." Sora said as he ran next to me.

"I did?" I huffed.

Sora nodded. "_He saved you from being raped last night!_"

"What!" I yelled out just as my feet went through the floor. Or at least, that's how it felt. In reality, I had failed to noticed the steps in front of me and immediately went tumbling down them. I banged my head and back as much as possible on the way down and finally landed at the bottom on my side, curled in on myself like I was expecting more.

Footsteps rushed down the steps expertly, like they've known those steps their whole life and unfamiliar hands wrapped over my shoulders to roll me onto my back. I winced before I opened my eyes a bare slit and met those emerald eyes. "Jesus, you're an idiot." He said, but he sounded relieved.

I stared up at him before I mustered up the rest of my strength to shove him and get up. It was wasted strength in the end, because I failed to notice something _vital _again: I twisted my ankle on the way down and now I couldn't walk. Well, I could try, but the redhead wasn't injured and all I could do was limp and I was too exhausted to even push myself up from the ground now. Someone grabbed the waistband of my pants and dragged me onto my back.

The man stood above me with his feet on either side of my body. His eyes narrowed on me, angry and suspicious. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

"You are." I seethed.

He rolled his eyes. "_You are _such a teenager."

I would've made a comment, but I was too focused on getting my breathing to calm down. Plus, I was really tired. At least, I _was _until I felt his knuckles brush against the bare skin of my waist and I panicked. Instead of pushing his hand off, I smacked him at hard as I could. His hand retracted, as anticipated, to cup his cheek in shock and I scrambled away from him.

"Don't touch me." I said lowly, pressing my back so hard against the wall I was afraid it might dent under my pressure.

He growled at me. "You stupid brat, why did you do that? I'm trying to help you, idiot!" He yelled, turning red with anger.

"I don't want help." I snapped back.

He bared his teeth. "Forgive me for saving you from being raped. I won't do it again."

I winced, but didn't say anything back. "I should go."

The man didn't say anything, but his eyes were burning. Since when could the color green burn like that? Was there such thing as green fire? I didn't think so, until his eyes met mine. Unlike Namine, whose eyes darkened when she got very angry (very rare), this man's eyes glowed brightly with anger. I was stunned by it and it's power. It reminded me much of fire, despite the color. He stalked forward and I shied away from him, holding my hands up in defense and shielding my face.

Instead of hitting me, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. "Which one is hurt?" He asked, looking extremely pissed but concerned at the same time. I used to see that look in the women at the orphanage a lot. I saw it in the eyes of the lunch ladies who would always stare at our wounds from the caretakers. Angry that this is where they've ended up, and still concerned for the kids like they knew them well. That's exactly what this man looked like now: angry he was stuck with me and still concerned for my well-being.

I looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

He faintly rolled his eyes. "What, are you stupid? Which leg did you hurt?"

I looked down, and tested both my legs. "Uh, left one."

He took my left arm and brought it over his shoulder. "C'mon, you need to rest." He practically dragged me up the steps, down the hallway, and back to the room I woke up in. I'm guessing we were in his house, and so then this must be his room.

"Is this... your room?" I asked as we entered the room again.

He sat me down on the bed. "Yep."

I didn't reply to that, taking that as a strict end to our conversation. He backed up a few steps and looked me over. "I can't take you to a doctor?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, you can't do that! They'll-"

"Relax. I won't, 'kay? Hospitals are icky anyways. If I can't take you to a hospital, I'll call my sister and her friend over tomorrow. My sister has had medical training and her friend – also my friend – is an orphan who I'm sure would be more than happy to help you out. She's been in a situation like this before." The corner of his lips tipped up before returning to the same neutral line. "Until then, you're just going to stay here. Did... did you want a shirt or some different pants? I'm not sure whose sweats those are, but your pants were soaked so-"

I gaped. "You... you took my pants off?"

"Don't be such a girl, Sora." He walked up and thumped my forehead. "Just your pants, nothing else. Not that you were wearing much more than boxers when I finally dragged us in. Thanks for passing out on me by the way."

I glared at him, nearly baring my teeth. "It's not like I could help it!"

He snickered. "Whatever. Did you want clothes or not?"

I looked him up and down. "I don't think I could fit your things, dude."

The man shrugged. "Have it your way." And he turned around and walked to the closet. He grabbed his shirt from the back of his neck and ripped it off. "If you're gonna be a girl, then turn around. It's kind of rude to watch people change unless, you know," He turned over his shoulder and smirked devilishly at me. "you're a pervert."

"I am not!" I yelled at him.

"I never said you were."

This guy was really beginning to irritate me. I huffed a breath and turned around, pulling my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I don't know how long it took a guy to change into pajamas, but I somehow managed to fall asleep in that position while he changed. When he was done, I'm assuming he realized I fell asleep. The last thing I remember before I really fell unconscious was two hands guiding my shoulders to the bed and covers laying over my body.

If only I knew what tomorrow entailed.


	4. Anti-Sora

**It's late, it's late, it's late. I'm sorry! My laptop for online schooling just came in so I've spent the past two days working with it and COMPLETELY forgot about updating. So, you guys got an extra page in length. I wrote eleven fucking pages, so you're welcome xP hope everyone is enjoying school and I'll talk to you all next week ON TIME! Bye now~**

3. Anti-Sora

The disease allows both Sora and Anti-Sora to control my emotions or actions for short periods of time, even if it costs them large amounts of energy. This is known as the "Puppet State".

* * *

Slim fingers ran down the bottoms of my feet and I hissed unintentionally, startling the hands away so I could pull my feet closer to my body. There were soft whispers I couldn't hear properly through the thickness of the dark encasing my coherency. Two hands wrapped around my ankles and the slim fingers worked over my feet again. My toes curled and I fought against the human shackles, but I wasn't making any progress. They both went away at once, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I opened my eyes quickly, unable to move. I stared up at a white ceiling that was too close to be of the orphanage and too lit up by morning light to be Namine's. My mouth felt dry and I couldn't remember how to move my body.

"_Don't look down, Roxas._"

"Don't... look... down?" Me being me, I completely ignored the warning in favor of my curiosity and looked down at myself. Instead of seeing my body, I saw the wisps and tendrils of darkness overlapping and chaining my body down while Shadows climbed up the bed and onto me. One large Shadow sat on top of me, making it hard to breathe. I recognized those dark spikes, those dark gloves, and I knew that that body was on more than one person. The yellow eyes looked up to meet mine and Anti-Sora pounced.

* * *

I sat up with a start, my chest expanding and collapsing at an alarming speed. I looked down and saw that my left foot was wrapped up, from the top of my ankle all the way down. It was stiff too.

_A splint?_

I looked around myself, remembering last night piece by piece. I remembered the redhead, and falling down the stairs, and slapping him, and falling asleep while he changed. Seeing as he wasn't around, I decided to go looking. I had to limp because of my ankle, but it wasn't that much of a hindrance. I made it to the door and pulled it open, peeking out into the hallway. No one was around, so I continued. There were a few other doors around, but all the rooms inside sounded empty. I could hear voices downstairs, anyways.

I reached the steps and took them one at a time, being very careful and aware this time. I could feel Sora around me, but I didn't see him. I guess he just didn't want to be seen right now. It wasn't until I got to the kitchen that I realized why he wasn't with me. He was down here, listening to the conversation between the redhead, a burgundy-haired girl, and a blond-haired girl. When they all turned to look at me, I realized then how deep in trouble I was. The redhead looked miffed, the burgundy-haired girl looked upset, and, well, the blond was actually my sister.

"N-Namine?" I gasped, feeling all my oxygen leave as I spoke.

She turned completely and crossed her arms over her chest. "Roxas, I told you. _I told you _something was going to happen, did I not?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and let go of a breath. "You did." Why did my voice sound so hoarse?

She dropped the tough act upon hearing my defeat and rushed over to me, pulling me into her arms. I looked over her shoulder at the redheads standing and questioningly cocked an eyebrow. Even though I was confused, I wrapped my arms around Namine and squeezed her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? Roxas, when Kairi and I came over this morning and I saw you... I thought... I thought..." Her voice broke and I could feel her shaking. "I thought you were dead."

I chuckled, but squeezed her reassuringly. "Can't kill me that easy, sis."

"You idiot." She laughed and buried her face in my shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay." I just let her hug me until she felt secured enough to let go and wipe her tears away bashfully. She clapped her hands together and grinned at me, "Right! You don't know these two."

"He knows me." The man said.

I sneered. "Yeah, you're the prick that-"

"I meant you know my name, you insufferable little twerp." He quipped.

"No I don't! And don't call me a-" Namine jerked on my arm and I stumbled forward to stand next to her. She took the redhead bastard's hand and forced mine on top of his. His hand curled into a fist, and I flinched when I touched his skin. I was always freezing cold, so his warm skin felt a little too hot for me. Was he always so warm?

"Roxas, meet Axel." Namine said with a type of happiness she was trying to secretly shove down our individual throats. "Axel, this is my little brother Roxas."

"Sorry, I got introduced to him as Sora." He glared at me with green fire.

I looked down nervously. "Oh yeah."

"You told him about So-"

I used my free hand to clap it over Namine's mouth. "No, I didn't. Neither of us are going to either, got it? If _he _isn't around, then _we_ have nothing to worry about." I tried to pull my hand back to my side, but Namine was stubborn and strong.

She just sighed. "Well, this is the boy I was talking about the other day. You know, the one I was helping move in."

I nodded, recollecting that information. "Oh yeah, your boyfriend, right?" I smirked at her, winking teasingly. "Though, I hoped when you got a boyfriend he wouldn't be such a cocky bastard." I yanked my hand off of his when I got the chance and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Roxas, he's not-" Namine started, but Axel cut her off.

He smirked at me and chuckled, stalking closer. "Namine is a really pretty girl, Roxas. But, you know that. She's your sister for crying out loud. And you know what? I probably would date her, but," He stopped right in front of me, leaving little room for either of us to even breathe without brushing the other. I bet he was hoping I'd move away like I was intimidated, but I didn't. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cower. "I have one small problem." He said quieter, and I watched him move down and closer, closer, _closer_ until he was breathing softly into my ear and it took every strength left in me not to shiver. I didn't want him to know he could affect me.

I looked over his shoulder and met eyes with Sora, who looked like he was in awe. Then, he looked up and disappeared into a million threads of light, combusting in midair. Despite being the umpteenth time I've seen it happen, I was still left stupefied.

Then, Axel finished his sentence in my ear. "I'm gay." He said, and punctuated the sentence with a hard grab of my butt. Not only did the unfamiliar, intimate touch startle me – the feeling of a million strings connected to me being pulled backwards startled me. It was like losing your balance and trying to fall forward. It was as my fist swung all on it's own to make contact with Axel's face did I recognize the sensation: Sora had induced the Puppet State.

"You pervert!" We both yelled with an angry-slash-horrified expression. "Don't touch me!" And the strings broke apart. I was left feeling unaffected, as usual. I never felt anything but a great sense of relief when the connection was broken, but Namine still seemed to know. She gave me a wide-eyed look before rushing forward and crouching down nurse Axel. I looked down at my hand, watched the knuckles turn bluish-purple and shake, and felt the pulse throb inside my hand.

"You okay, Axel?" She asked, gently touching his shoulder.

He laughed. "I think he hurt himself more than he hurt me."

Namine looked up at me. "Roxas, why did you do that?" I knew she asked just because she felt compelled to. She had to put up an act, or else Axel or Kairi would get suspicious.

I watched the burgundy-haired girl rush to her brother's side, check his face, and then smile at him in relief. Her smile was really pretty, like Namine's. I looked back to Namine and rolled my eyes. "Did you not just see him _grope _me?" I snapped.

She snorted. "Please, Axel gropes everyone. He's just messing with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "But, he _is _gay, right?"

"Yep." Axel answered instead and propped himself up onto his elbow before rising to his feet.

I curled and uncurled my fist, trying to regain feeling in it. "Well, that just makes it worse. I'm not gay, so lay off." I spat at him, proud I could look him dead in the eye and lie so plainly. I guess it was because I was still so unsure of my sexuality. I've kissed one guy, and it was a dare. Hayner had been my best friend while I was in the orphanage, so it had been very weird. I didn't like it because it was Hayner, my best friend, not because he was a guy. And I have been attracted to guys, but never _ever _any girls. Olette – another orphan friend of mine – was pretty, so why didn't I want to kiss her? Why is it when I was dared to kiss her I didn't like it because she was a girl, not because it was Olette?

Axel smirked. "Sure thing, kid."

Namine was just staring at me like she didn't know me.

It was the burgundy-haired girl who approached me next with a sweet grin and an outstretched hand. "Sorry about my brother, he's kind of weird. I'm Kairi, his young sister. Namine has told me a lot about you, Roxas." I hesitantly outstretched my hand and Kairi closed the distance. She gripped my hand tightly and shook it. "Oh," She said suddenly and looked down at our hands. "you're shaking." She said, looking back up at me with eyes that were blue with a touch of purple towards the centers. They were bright and happy, and I swear to god if she was boy she would look just like Sora. "You okay, Roxas?"

I just stared at her with this intense feeling that I was dreaming. Dreaming up a nightmare, to be exact. I blinked a few times, willing the feeling away, but it wouldn't leave. That's when I began to recognize the feeling.

"What time is it?" I asked her, my voice hoarse once again and taking a lot of energy to choke out.

"Uh..." Kairi held my hand tightly and looked back at Axel.

He frowned. "Like... ten, ten-thirty. Why? You got somewhere to be?" It sounded like a joke, and I might've taken it like a joke and answered, but I couldn't. The fear of what was behind me was overpowering.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked when she turned back to me. I felt her cool hand touch my forehead, and could do nothing about it. "Roxas, you're burning up."

That's when Namine stood up. "But Roxas is always... I don't know, cool? Cold? Roxas, sweetie, you okay?" She put both her hands on my cheeks and jerked her hands away upon contact with my skin like I actually burned her. I looked her in the eye and I watched them turn into something big. Something that were filled with selfless fear. Fear for me. "Roxas?" She gasped.

I felt a large hand sit on my shoulder and I flinched. My head rolled and I looked at Axel with his flames for hair and green fire eyes. "Roxas? Snap out of it, I was just messing with you." He said with a light laugh, but I could hear desperation under it. He shook my shoulder gently. "Roxas, answer me."

"Roxas?" Kairi.

"Roxas." Axel.

"Roxas! Answer me!" Namine.

My back suddenly became ramrod straight and I felt my eyes go wide. I knew what happened next, because it was the same as it has been since the schizophrenia planted it's seed in my brain. I squeezed Kairi's so tight that I distantly heard her yell at me and try to jerk out of my hold. It didn't matter if I was hurting her now. It didn't last more than a few seconds once I turned around.

I saw _him_. Anti-Sora, the humanoid figure that twitched and jerked inhumanly against itself and didn't speak and plagued my mind day and night and deluded my thoughts when he was around like I was in some deep depression. He looked around the room in his signature twitchy fashion before locking eyes with me. If he could smile, he probably would've.

He didn't come at me, didn't charge, he just stood there. He was terrific enough, and I didn't have another conscious thought after seeing him.

"Roxas!" Axel shook both my shoulders, trying to pull me out of the pit I had fallen into. Instead, I just fell into him and passed out, cold.

* * *

I was getting really tired of passing out. Tired of waking up scared and disoriented. Tired and feeling like something horrible had happened to me before. On more than one occasion, I'd been correct on that assumption. That's why it scared me so much. The only difference is that I didn't wake up all alone this time. I cracked my eyes and Sora sat on the end of the oddly familiar bed twiddling with his thumbs and crossing and uncrossing his legs. I smiled fondly at him, but I felt someone else in the room. I turned my head and spotted Axel leaning against the back wall. His head was bowed and I could hear talking outside the door he was beside. I recognized Namine's voice, and I assumed the other female voice was Kairi.

"_Roxas?_" I looked up at the call of my name and was happy to see it was Sora. "_Roxas, I'm so sorry. I meant to warn you, I meant to... I meant to-_"

I smiled at him and shook my head. I pressed a finer to my lips, indicating I had to stay quiet. I felt something slither along my shoulder as I pulled my hand in front of my mouth. I looked down curiously, but was completely caught off guard to feel something strain and tighten around my wrist as I pulled. I was... restrained? Had Namine allowed that? They used to do it all the time in the orphanage during one of my fits, but she always fought them when they did it and would usually face the same punishment. Well, it was never as severe as mine, but I always felt guilty when she was hurt because of me.

So, Namine actually let Axel or Kairi tie me to the bed. Or, had she done it herself? I tugged on them quizzically, testing their strength. These things wouldn't really be able to hold me in a fit. And I knew very well I wasn't in the orphanage anymore. Either way, I felt the anxiety rising like hot water in my chest, slowing sucking out my will to live and my oxygen.

"_Roxas, don't struggle or they'll-_"

"Hey, you up now?" My head snapped to the left and glared at Axel menacingly. Why was I so mad at him? It wasn't like he was holding anything that would hurt me, like some of the caretakers would. They'd hover above me and start beating me with anything they could get their hands on. Axel was only holding his phone. He slapped a hand against the two and both the girls voices stopped. A minute later, my sister and Kairi emerged and my heart beat seemed to slow a bit. Namine wouldn't let them hurt me. I tried to keep that in mind, but when Kairi started running towards me I couldn't help but yell out, "No! Stop!" and turn my back towards her as much as possible for protection. I couldn't help the flinch that shook me when I felt Namine's hand on my back. I turned back over and stared up at her openly. "You let them... restrain me? Namine, how could you!"

"You were throwing a fit." She said, like that answered everything.

"Then wake me up for Christ's sake! I can't believe you let them... you know that this is what they used to do to me in the-"

"You think I don't know? I fought them every time, Roxas."

"What's going on?" Axel asked as he approached. "Who did what to Roxas?"

"Not now." I bit out when Namine looked at me pleading. "Just untie me, please."

Namine leaned forward to help, but Axel held out a hand and walked over to me. "One sec, can I talk to him alone?" He asked Namine, but she just looked over at me for an answer. He took the hint and looked towards me. "Hey, you're a strong kid. I just don't want to get hurt, okay? I just want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Fine."

Kairi hooked an arm through Namine's and led her back out of the room. Axel and I both watched them leave until the door closed. Then, I was just staring at the back of his head. "You wanted to talk?"

"What are you hiding from us?" He asked bluntly, slowing turning back to me.

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Kairi and I have done a lot to help the both of you. I want to know what it is that's being kept a secret. Because, from what I can tell, you sure are keeping a lot back." He crossed his arm over his chest and glared down at me.

"That's really personal information, Axel." I said in offense.

He shrugged. "I don't really care, Roxas. Why did you lie to me about your name?" He snapped. "At least answer that question and I'll tell the girls to come back in."

My face scrunched up and I looked over at Sora for help. "Right now, I really wish I could explain everything to you, Axel. Then, you might get a good answer out of me. But I can't because I'm scared, confused, and barely know what's going on for myself. When I told you my name was Sora... it wasn't a _total _lie. Um, I "lied" because I didn't feel like I could trust you. Honestly, I thought you were going to drag me back here so you could finish what they started privately. I just didn't want you using my name when you did." I turned my face away, almost ashamed to be admitting it to him now that he's housed me and my sister and his sister has fixed me up. "Sorry." I mumbled.

I didn't get an answer, I just got hands around my ankles, gingerly picking at the knots to unbind my feet from the bed. When both my wrists and one foot were undone, Axel left me to get the last one undone while he let our sister back in.

Kairi bounced in and clapped her hands together. "Well, time to discuss a game plan!"

"Game plan?" Axel asked with a cocked eyebrow as all three walked over to me.

"Yeah, like what we're going to do about these two." Kairi said as she wrapped an arm around Namine and smiled at me. "I mean, Namine is fine living where she's living, but Roxas..."

"What about him?" Axel asked, now looking at me also.

"Well, if someone finds out he's living with Namine, they'll both be in trouble." Kairi explained, and my sister and I nodded in agreement. They'd send me back and probably kick Namine out of the apartment. I wouldn't risk that, no matter how willing Namine was. I wouldn't let her end back out on the streets to possibly suffer the fate Axel saved me from.

"Well, then he can just live with me."

The room fell silent.


	5. The Puppet State

4. The Puppet State

With the disease, there is the Puppet State, and when I am in the Puppet State, my irises change color and my voice can change to coordinate with who has control of my body. My voice will mature only a little and my eyes will turn a cerulean blue when Sora possess me, but my eyes will turn gold and I won't speak when Anti-Sora possesses me.

* * *

"That... that's perfect!" Namine chirped, eager as anyone to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. She clapped her hands together and looked at me happily, either oblivious to or blatantly ignoring the horrified look in my eyes.

"No, it's not." I said back at her, my eyes almost glaring into hers. I never glared at my sister.

"Yeah it is! Roxas, this is amazing!" She was nearly yelling with excitement now. She rushed to my side and threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad Roxas!" She said, sitting in my lap and hugging me around my shoulders. "Now, we won't be separated anymore. I can come and see you all the time. We can still be a family."

I could feel myself start to shake with anger, but I bit my tongue and shielded my eyes with my bangs. Hesitantly, I put my arms around Namine and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Namine, I can't do that. I'm sorry." I said quietly, and buried my face in her neck.

She struggled away from me and stared at me flabbergasted. "What? Why?"

My eyes narrowed on her. "We both know why, sis."

"Roxas," She nearly whined. "you haven't given either of them a chance. If you just explain to Axel about-"

I pressed my hand against her mouth. "You honestly think he'll accept that, no questions asked?"

She smiled at me and removed my hand from her mouth. "You'd be surprised, Rox."

"Don't call me that."

"Guys, we need to have a talk." Namine said to Kairi and Axel, who had already been half-listening to the conversation. Namine moved out of my lap and sat next to Kairi at the end of the bed. Axel laid down on the bed like a line dividing me from my sister and his. I tried to not look at the stripe of skin that was exposed when his shirt moved up from his waist. The man had really nice hips. "Alright, Roxas. Do you want to explain or shall I?" Namine smiled at me encouragingly and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"I want to." I said stubbornly and I looked right at Axel. "Fine, Axel. If you think it's a good idea for me to live with you, I will, without the kicking and screaming, _if _you can honestly say you would house me as I am, no questions asked. I have a disease. I've had it since I was born." My eyes flickered up to Kairi's. "It's not contagious, don't worry." My eyes moved back down to Axel, and I could almost feel them darken. "I might not like you, Axel, but I wouldn't wish this on you or even my greatest enemy. It's a nightmare." I laughed, but it was so dry and humorless, it actually hurt.

"Roxas might have a difficult time explaining it; he doesn't like to talk about it much." Namine supplied for them.

"And with good reason." I added. "Anyways, the disease is very complex and unnatural and hard to explain, but in short – I see and hear things that aren't real."

"Actually," Namine interrupted. "although this is very similar to schizophrenia, it's really things that we can't see. A lot of it is very real." She said matter-of-factually, like she had ever experienced any of it.

I snorted. "What? Can't accept you're baby brother is a lunatic?"

She gave me a defeated huff. "Roxas-"

"I know they're not real. But, that doesn't affect how I react to them. At the time, the things I see and hear are very, _very _real to me. It's not until later I register that no, these things are not actually tangible. The difference is that I can feel these things. I can physically feel the things that appear to me, even if they're not real. I don't know. Namine might be right. I just don't know how something can be real if I'm the only person experiencing them." I lifted my head and met eyes with Sora who was sitting next to Namine. He smiled encouragingly at me, brightly, in his trademark fashion. It was enough to get the corners of my lips to pull up. "And Axel, that's why I answered your question the way I did." I met his eyes again, the bright green fire. "Sora is one of the recurring entities I see. He's actually one of two I see recurring." _If you don't count the Shadows_, I added silently. "He's the good one. That's the only one you'll ever catch me talking to. If I start screaming, however..." My eyes slid down his face and ran back to my hands in my lap that were invisibly shaking. "That's not Sora. That's Anti-Sora. He's the bad one."

"_Boo._" Sora hissed in my ear and grabbed my shoulders, causing me to startle. He smirked at me as he laughed and floated around to face me. "_Whoops_."

I glared at him, fighting back the urge to laugh with him. His laugh had always been contagious and honey-sweet. "You asshole, I should kick your ass." I said, moving out to smack him but he dodged just in time. "Yeah, that's Sora, asshole of the year." He stuck his tongue out at me and chuckled. "Ha." I said flatly, sitting back on my butt. "I think that's all you really need to know about the disease. I feel like I'm missing something though." I looked to Namine for help.

"Sora and Roxas act a lot alike. Only... Sora can let his emotions take control of him a lot easier. Which is why sometimes Roxas will act out of character. Both Sora and Anti-Sora have strong influences on Roxas's mood. Think of them as his good moods and his bad moods. Sora is good, Anti-Sora is bad. It's a battle of wills. Oh, and there's one more thing. It's why I think Sora and Anti are real, and why Roxas doesn't like talking about the disease." Namine said, trailing off as she wished to continue but was looking for my permission.

"Oh." I said. That's what I was forgetting. "The Puppet State."

"The what?" Kairi chirped up. I just realized that Axel had been quiet this entire time. Listening, staring at me and watching my body and face, making no move to speak.

"We call it the 'Puppet State'." Namine said.

I looked down at Axel. "Don't you have anything to say?" I asked him.

He shook his head, smirking gently. "No questions asked, Roxy."

I grimaced. "Don't call me that."

He just shrugged. "Continue."

"Fine. The Puppet State is... terrifying. Think of it as mind control. Because I'm basically just a vessel to Sora and Anti-Sora, they both have the power to take control of my body. The sensation is... I describe it as having your nerves tied together. Like you have a million strings connected to each other. Puppet and puppeteer, and I'm the puppet. For a short amount of time, I can be forced to relinquish all control of my body to either Sora or Anti-Sora and they act for me. I have only their thoughts, their emotions, and only move on their accord." I paused before I started laughing and smirked at Axel. "You've seen me in it twice. Once, when I hit Luxord over the head with the basket, and when I punched you in the face for the sexual harassment. Both of those were Sora's moves. He typically isn't a violent being – that's more of Anti-Sora's thing – but he is the protective-older-brother type."

"_You know it._" Sora said as he socked me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" I swung at him, but he dodged swiftly yet again. "Bug off." I spat at him.

Kairi scrambled over her brother to sit in front of me, nearly in my lap. "Wait, someone is with you right now?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Uh, yeah. Sora's normally always with me. They both leave me a few weeks at a time, but they've always come back."

"That's amazing. What's the longest you've ever been in this 'Puppet State' before?" She asked, her hands capturing one of mine.

"Fifteen minutes." I told her.

She smiled widely. "That's... incredible. You wouldn't mind if I... studied you, would you? I'm in medical school, specializing in neurological diseases and I'd _love _to do my thesis on you. Obviously, this is a neurological disease but... there's more to it. It's almost magical, it's so fantastic! You're a mystery to me, Roxas Paterson." Her eyes were bright with fascination and I didn't have the heart to crush that.

"I... sure, Kairi. I don't mind." I laughed nervously, pulling my hand out of hers.

"Perfect!" She cried, jumping off the bed and landing perfectly next to Sora. I smiled at the picture; they looked really cute together. Almost like a brother and a sister – like me and Namine. The brunette looked at her curiously, and smiled giddily.

"_She's pretty._" Sora said.

I rolled my eyes, smirking at him. "What a flirt."

"_Hey!_"

"I have a question!" Kairi stated like she was in a classroom – with her hand raised and her smile attentive and everything.

Namine giggled. "Yes, Kairi?"

"How do you know Roxas is in the Puppet State? And, how can you tell who's controlling him?"

Namine froze and looked at me for an answer. "Do you want to answer that one?"

"Uh, my eyes. With Sora, my eyes will turn a midge darker blue, they'll look a lot brighter and happier, plus I'll usually talk and it'll be his voice, not mine. But, the voice changes only if Sora has enough energy for it. As far as I know, it's very exhausting for them to induce that state. Apparently, I'm extremely stubborn." I winked at Namine, and then at Sora.

"_Ain't that the truth?_" Sora remarked.

"Watch it." I said back to him.

"As odd as it is to watch you talk to thin air, if it keeps you off the streets to stay here, I don't mind it." Axel finally said something, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. "It's actually kind of cool if you think about it. Roxas can be possessed by demons and shit, this is gonna be a party!" He smiled at his excitable sister and then looked at me. "So, no questions asked, you're moving in buddy!"

"What about when I get night terrors, or if Anti-Sora induces the Puppet State? What then?" I asked, frowning at him. It couldn't possibly be this easy.

He turned to Namine. "If Anti-Sora possesses him-"

"-induces the Puppet State." I corrected him.

"-do I have permission to punch his lights out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just don't kill him."

"Fat chance." He chuckled. "And if he gets night terrors?"

She laughed. "It's not that difficult. It's like a nightmare. Just wake him up and calm him down. I think he's more worried about waking you up because he's screaming or something. Right, Roxas?" She leaned over to look at me past Axel. Her eyes were so big and doe look, how could anyone ever resist her? Better question: how could Axel, even if he was gay?

"Well... yeah." I said slowly, still frowning.

Axel snickered and reached out to my face. He hooked his index fingers into my mouth and forcefully pulled at the corners of my lips, forcing me to somewhat smile. "C'mon, Roxy. It ain't going to be so bad with me. I can sure be a hell of a lot of fun, and now you don't have to worry 'bout Xigbar finding you or something, yeah?" He slapped a hand down on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off when Sora looked pissed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's a good thing. I just... I hate being a burden to people. That's why I'm not staying with my sister." I said, looking up at him sheepishly.

His smirk eased into a smile. "You're not a burden, Roxy. Don't worry about it. I think you and I are gonna be great pals." He slid his arm around my shoulders and forced me next to him. "And I'll apologize now for anything I do that you consider sexual harassment that I don't. I'm just a really touchy guy." He winked and he and Namine laughed when I blushed. I looked over at Sora who was goofing off around an unsuspecting Kairi.

"Sora!" I shouted-slash-laughed, biting back a smile that slipped out anyways. "Be fair! She can't see you." I swatted at him, but he'd always been very good at dodging.

"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively.

Kairi looked with excited confusion between where I was generally looking and myself, as if looking between Sora and I. "Roxas, is there anyway Sora could purposefully induce the Puppet State for us? So we could each speak to him for a moment and see the change in your personality?"

I looked over at Sora, and then at Kairi. "Kairi, you're gonna be a doctor. Even if it's not an optometrist, do you know for a fact that the color of an iris cannot change on someone's free will?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's a fact. I mean, some people say the iris changes with the mood, but that's very rare and usually only with eyes that have a history of changing colors. And yours do not, correct?"

"Correct."

"Alright, well let me just have a good look at your color so I can be sure." Suddenly, her face was mere centimeters from mine, our noses only touching. I felt like I couldn't even breathe, my eyes widely reflected in hers. "Wow, pretty." She said in a very girly voice, for some reason a bit higher pitched, and she pulled back. "Alright, anyone else want to be sure?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Sure, why not? You mind, Roxy?" Axel chuckled, and I felt him shift beside me on the bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me-" The petty nickname got stuck in my throat when I aggressively whipped my head to the side and found him even closer to my face than Kairi had been. I silently choked on the word and stared at my own surprised expression reflecting in the green fire he called eyes. His eyes switched between my left and my right eye and I watched his pupils make the most unnoticeable adjustments but it was still so fascinating to watch.

Was he moving closer?

Or was it me?

Or was that possibly just wishful thinking?

Why would I be wishing for _that_? I was straight, damn it!

"Alright," Axel said finally, making me jump and lean away like he'd just sent a spark into my face. "let's see Sora."

I turned to where Kairi stood and looked a little past her at an excited-looking Sora. "You ready, Sora?" I asked him.

I didn't even have to ask. He was already rushing up to my side and then disappeared from my line of sight to be directly behind me. It was easiest to connect that way; it was always easier to connect the closer we were to each other. Sometimes, I wondered if I was just imagining his body heat rubbing against my skin. Most of the time, I ignored it. It just seemed so prominent now, it was all I focused on as I closed my eyes and waited for that sensation. The sensation of a million strings pulling me backwards while Sora merged our bodies. It was a surprisingly painless process. Probably because he was, technically, half of me.

* * *

My eyelids lifted and I flexed my hands to test. Perfect, it was working. I lifted my head and smiled easily at the two strangers and Namine. Axel, the jerk that was harassing Roxas. Namine, his sister. And Kairi, the pretty girl who smiled a lot like me. I pushed down on the bed and brought my legs underneath me so I sat on my calves.

"Ta-da!" I said with a big smile and jazz hands – very out of character for Roxas, even if this was his voice.

"Aw, you don't the voice." Kairi pouted cutely.

I smiled awkwardly. "Heh, that takes too my effort, Kairi. Especially if you wanna get some answers outta me. And you do, don't you?" I asked her curiously.

"Ooh, you said my name! Let me see your eyes!" No sooner than she said that was she practically in my lap, peering into my eyes. "Oh my god, they actually turned cerulean blue! That's amazing! They were so much lighter before!" Kairi gasped, cupping Roxas's face in her hands and squishing the cheeks together. Roxas did still have some baby fat there.

I chuckled. "Easy, Kairi. This isn't my body." I took her dainty wrists and peeled them off Roxas's cheeks. But the feel of her skin, much softer than Roxas's, was an amazing bliss so I squeezed them kinda tight. "Sorry, it's just... I don't normally get to just _touch _other people. You're skin is so soft." I smiled up at her and she grinned back.

"Stop flirting with my sister." Axel huffed jocularly.

Kairi got off my lap and I glared at Axel. He was a bit taken aback, but not for the reason I thought. "What did you-"

"Wow, your eyes did change. That's really cool." Axel smirked.

I got up onto my knees and glared menacingly at Axel. "If you ever hurt Roxas again... if you so much as touch him without permission ever again, I swear to my creator that I will-"

"Okay, no details, Sora. You know you aren't the violent type." Namine shushed me, and pushed down on my shoulders to make him sit.

"I could bring out the violent one, Namine." I said mock threateningly but she gave me a wary look. I only laughed and shook my head. "You know better than me that I'd never let that happen to Roxas... again." I added quickly. Actually, what we both knew was that I had very little control over what Anti-Sora could do – I just did my best to protect Roxas, even if that never did much.

"Thanks." She said with a hint of regret in her voice.

I leaned over, balancing with my hands on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I'll always protect him, sis. No matter what that weirdo throws at us." I nuzzled her cheek to make her giggle and then leaned back.

I knew I only had a few minutes left in Roxas's body so I decided to get one thing out of the way while I had full connection to this world. See, outside of Roxas's body, everything around me – except for Roxas – looks blurry and sounds far away and I can't feel anything. That's why it's such an addictive relief to be in Roxas's body and why I may or may not take advantage of it from time to time.

Like now.

Axel.

What an asshole, but what a mystery. He doesn't leave Roxas's head and, in turn, doesn't leave mine either.

I turned towards him and leaned in as close as I could without feeling Roxas's face heat up and stared into his eyes. Roxas referred to Axel's eyes as "green fire" all the time, and now I understood why. They were so green, so deep and full of texture but, at the same time, so wildly bright and holding back so much. "Huh." I said, my lips tipping up. "That's interesting."

"What?" Axel asked, sounding annoyed that he wasn't in on it.

I smirked. "Because I don't mind embarrassing Roxas at the moment, you should know Roxas and I share thoughts. All the normal and good ones. So, whatever homicidal ideas he has towards you don't rest with me _but _I do know all the good things he thinks about you, all of you." I gestured to everyone in the room. "And, I wanted to see why he kept using the term "green fire" in his head when he was looking at your eyes. I only see blurry pictures outside of Roxas's body, like I'm perpetually in a speeding car, so it's nice to see clearly. Oh! And this," I placed both my hands on his exposed forearms and immediately retracted. "You _are_ really warm, that's so weird!" I know I sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning, but touch was something I _never _experienced outside of Roxas's body. Touching Roxas was like touching soft glass that bended. It never had a texture or a temperature, it was just a variation of force and pressure.

"He thinks I'm hot?" Axel laughed.

I shook my head. "This has nothing to do with appearance. Roxas isn't like that. Roxas is generally cold-skinned. And with you having such a high body temperature... it's an awesome sensation. I'm surprised he doesn't touch you more often. It's like I'm absorbing your warmth." I chuckled, but inside I could feel Roxas growing anxious. He hated when I embarrassed him or shared any of his thoughts he was unwilling to share.

"I'll keep that in mind." Axel said with a leer.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, sis," I said, looking over at Namine as I leaned off of Axel. "I don't know if Roxas is gonna be conscious when I let him out so if he isn't make sure this pervert doesn't do anything gross, okay? I won't be able to come back for a couple of days after this long of a connection." I looked over at Axel, but winked at him and smiled, letting him know I was playing.

"What happened to you hating me?" Axel laughed incredulously.

I shrugged. "I get over stuff quick. Just don't hurt my brother."

Namine giggled. "Will do, Sora. See you soon." She waved at me, like we were actually saying good-bye.

I waved back at her, and then the other two individually. "Bye, you two."

"Oh! Sora, can I study you as well?" Kairi said as I let go of all the strings tying Roxas back, as I dropped my barrier and let him extract me from his head.

"Sure." I said dazedly before my eyes fell shut and I once again became Sora, the Good One. Not Sora, the Real One.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys! I know this fanfiction is kind of jumbled, but it's the first I pursued into an actual story so please tell me if you like it or not! Tell me if I can fix anything and if you could politely point out any mistakes, that'd be awesome! Love you guys 3**

**Roxas: I didn't like this chapter.**

**Axel: Cuz Sora was flirting with me?~**

**Roxas: No! .**

**Axel: Mm-hmm, right. See ya next week ppl!**


End file.
